


It's just business

by sailorkittycat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute!Newt, Gen, Newt loves his animals, black market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Newt is meant to be investigating a black market that illegally sells magical creatures but can’t help making a few purchases…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fantastic Beasts fic so please be nice, also it's my first AO3 fic (yay!) I have a tumblr as well (fanfickittycat) but I love AO3 so much I thought I might as well get an account and move some of my other fics here too. Please let me know what you thought!

“This is official business” Newt said, addressing his reflection as he smoothed down the lapels on his coat.

“Strictly business” he reiterated as he ran a hand through his unruly curls. The light from the setting sun had cast its rays along Newt’s face, illuminating his eyes which didn’t seem to believe his mouth as it continued its repetitive speech. His mind was beginning to wander, to reconsider what he was about to do but the clock had already struck the hour. It was too late to change his mind.

Apparition wasn’t Newt’s favourite way to travel, but for the sake of the mission he had put up with the uncomfortable feeling, that could perhaps only be described as being forced through a tight rubber tube. He mused to himself over how much more he enjoyed Floo Powder or even a broom but it couldn’t be helped. The narrow alleyway was deserted when he arrived, and Newt swallowed nervously as he thrust his hands in his pockets, trying to seem inconspicuous and blend in as he turned the corner and joined the others. He tried not to make eye contact with them for fear of being recognised but nobody seemed to notice him that much, instead their eyes were drawn to the vast number of stalls that lined the street.

It was near impossible to remain dry eyed as the cries of each of the creatures filled the winter air, and Newt found himself biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from audibly sobbing. It was overwhelming. The sight of them, abused and confined, was one that stuck in Newt’s head for a long time. The bile in his throat threatened to advance, but someone’s shoulder bumped into his and reminded him of the reason he was there.

“Its business” he told himself again, straightening his back and stopping at a table that had a jar filled with so many Billywigs that they hardly had any space to move at all. Newt could only imagine the disaster that could ensue if they got out (and he didn’t fancy hovering uncontrollably) so he bought the lot of them in the blink of an eye. He didn’t even remember how much he paid for them. He wasn’t supposed to buy anything, in fact he had set up strict rules to just observe the black market, and it was just meant to be nothing but business. A mission whereupon he’d come up with a real plan once he had gathered enough information about the black market.

“I’m just looking” he said under his breath “just lo-“ he was about to repeat himself but three stalls down was a Mooncalf, starved half to death and trembling in the crude metal cage. Its large eyes flitted quickly from person to person in fear and Newt’s heart sunk into his stomach. He crouched down, speaking to it in a hushed tone, encouraging it to approach him. As soon as its eyes looked into his Newt was unable to resist reaching into his pocket for his gold.

He swore to himself that he was done. No more purchases. No more creatures. Honestly, he couldn’t just go around and buy every one of them. No, no, that would be ridiculous. He wasn’t doing it. He did decide to buy the school of Shrake only because their spines were useful for potions, so really they were beneficial for everyone. The Erumpent he bought after that was sorely needed, at least for the sake of the female Erumpent in his briefcase. She needed a mate after all. Really, he couldn’t just leave the Dragon eggs there, if they got into the wrong hands then that could mean catastrophe. The wounded winged horse would have died if he didn’t buy it, so he sort of had to. The little Niffler that followed was cute. Yes, Newt thought to himself as he left the market, being cute is absolutely a legitimate reason.


End file.
